dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Shaken Elite Foundations
"Shaken Elite Foundations" is the second episode of Vindication, following immediately after the events in "Wither or Not." This episode focuses on how quickly the fallout of the Kirby Act's enforcement affects the whole world adversely, as well as exploring Stung Hornet's decision to turn herself in to secure Miriam's safety and prevent a war. On top of that, the Sodality of Gerosha Founding Elites find themselves having to make terrible sacrifices to protect themselves and their loved ones. The Sodality of Florence decides on a course of action, and the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers run into some trouble of their own. As the title implies, this episode primarily focuses on the downfall of the Sodality Founding Elites. However, several of the Sodality Legends run into trouble as well. The follow-up episode to this, "Taming of the Screwworm," addresses the remaining Legends as their destinies are revealed. Plot Leadership in Limbo As a sickly Wilbur Brocklyn begins coming up with a sermon for the Sodality regarding how to respond to the troubling times, he is interrupted by SCALLOP agents who are prepared to arrest him. They inform him that due to the Beliah Amendments - and his Sodality affiliation - it is safer that he come with them than wait for a compromised state of Toklisana to arrive. They note his coughing, and promise him medical attention. Wilbur shows some disappointment, but goes with the agents willingly. Meanwhile, Lex makes a secret trip to the Sodality main headquarters along with Mallorie and Silo. He meets Jack and Miranda in there going over notes of what has been given to them by the Florentines. Lex warns Jack that the latter is wanted over being a Leaper, and that he'll be kept in a safe wing at the SCALLOP Men's Containment Center that had been recently emptied out - at least until the Beliah Amendment debates making their way to the state legislatures and Congress have been resolved. The process could take about six months. Mallorie informs Miranda that due to her history with Jack, the Beliah Amendments indict her too. A spot for her is reserved at the SCALLOP Women's Containment Center, where she would pretend to be an inmate but still be able to perform her regular duties as Sodality support staff. Team Jackrabbit and the Philippines discuss strategy regarding the Icy Finger activity happening in Italy, as described in the most recent updates from Angelo. It's decided that given the warrants that have been issued for all Sodalists, some would have to turn themselves in to take a little heat off of those that would have to remain on the run. Some would have to stay on the outside and discover what the Icy Finger was really after - as well as deduce who was part of its leadership. At the same time, those captured would have to be used by SCALLOP to lobby against the Kirby Act in court. It's decided to issue a distress call that will reconvene the Sodality of Gerosha - and get them thinking about which of two strike teams they will join. Lex leaves warning Jack that he and Miranda have to figure out their message and deliver it quickly, as well as choose a strike team themselves - before a SCALLOP SWAT team makes the decision for them. Mingmei says goodbye to Shing Meanwhile, Shing Xu and Mingmei Cheng are having sex in a hotel room. Shing asks Mingmei if she is ready to follow through with Beijing's plan - to use her as an exchange prisoner to keep the heat off Miriam and prevent a war. Mingmei informs Shing that she is willing to go through with the mission. However, Shing reminds her that there are several former foreign dignitaries that want her dead, given the way she robbed them in the past. Mingmei point out that if the Icy Finger is recruiting in prisons - and has the schematics to all of SCALLOP's buildings - then the Sodality will need all the help it can get from her. Shing replies that Mingmei would most likely have Brian Mizgel put in charge of her; and that if she were to be in the arms of any man but himself, it would be Brian's. Mingmei assures Shing that if given the option, she'd choose Shing over Brian any day. Mingmei discusses with Shing how she feels the same conscience pains as Miriam, and wants to meet with Wilbur Brocklyn about officially making her conversion to Christianity public. Shing reminds her that it would require both of them to abstain from sex from then on until Beijing gives them the clear to marry, and Mingmei argues that it would be a small price to pay - that the final evening would be one she would "make count" until they could have another. She also reminds Shing that given his official status as her boss, they shouldn't be having a sexual relationship anyway due to it being unprofessional. Shing tells her that he too would like to visit Wilbur; but that he's afraid public conversion would be seen by their MSS superiors as an act of treason. She tells him that there are far worse things than being on the MSS' bad side. She finally lets slip to Shing that her greatest fear in life is that she is sterile - that she might never know Miriam's happiness at having children. As the couple turns on the TV, they receive world news about the Beliah Amendments to the Kirby Act, with affirmation of details about it and news about how Phexos and Marlquaanites all over Toklisana are being hunted due to it. SCALLOP was embroiled in controversy, as the Beliah amendments were unconstitutional but were being enforced anyway. However, SCALLOP was only able to take on a fraction of the demand - and appeared to be showing preferential treatment to the Sodality. Both sides of the Kirby Act issue had heated arguments. Both agreed that creating human-animal hybrids was morally wrong; but disagreed on what to do with those who had already been created by the Phaelites. Marlquaanites were of issue simply because their Marlquaan bonds made them so inherently dangerous. Each member of the Sodality captured would be interviewed before being released, and their input would determine both their release date and the final decision making in a possible repeal of the Beliah Amendments. Scratched Hen calls Shing that very moment to confirm that Miriam and her family are safely at the Forbidden City on a staged "vacation." Shing once again reminds Mingmei that she doesn't have to accept the Toklisanan arrest warrant. However, she kisses him and tells him that her past has been bothering her a lot. Some time being incarcerated would be good for her conscience. That, and Miriam needed her. Shing informs her that the worst Icy Finger recruitment wouldn't be at SCALLOP's prison complexes, but in state-run ones. Given Mingmei's limited connection to the Sodality, however, odds are great she would be transferred to a state-run system at some point. She kisses him, telling him to seek permission to go to Italy and put a stop to the Icy Finger there. That if the worst should happen to her - he would make sure she doesn't die in vain. A touched Shing vows to do exactly that. Distress call Jack and Miranda formulate their strategy, then issue a distress call. News reaches of a museum in northern Italy having been blown to bits in what appeared to be a "red energy wave." The Beliah Amendments - and some grisly stories of recently-state-assassinated Phexos - are explained in a video to be e-mailed to all Sodalists as being of dire concern. All Sodalists willing to accept the risks must travel to Italy, in a strike team dubbed "Team Spaghetti Liberation." The team's goal would be to discover who was leading the Icy Finger in Italy, what their real agenda was, and to put a stop to it before things escalated any further. Sodalists who felt they couldn't make it - or who were already in trouble over prior allegations of criminal behavior - were advised to visit the Sodality headquarters in Houston and meet with Lex. He would issue them individual instructions on safe places to go to turn themselves in to SCALLOP, avoiding a worse fate at the hands of state police. "Team Caged Dove" would focus on battling the enemy at home - and repealing the Beliah Amendments while atoning for their questionable wartime decisions. Caged Dove was also to keep the focus on themselves, so as to distract the media away from Spaghetti Liberation. After sending the message to all Geroshans and Florentines not already captured, Jack and Miranda shut down their broadcast center in the Sodality's underground headquarters and prepare their escape route to go to Italy. However, SCALLOP intercepts them and they are arrested. Miranda starts showing signs of being nervous, but Jack warns her not to resist. Marion promises Miranda that she'll get her a lawyer if it makes her feel better, and also assures her that she'll allow Miranda to call home to her parents. Marion warns them that they shouldn't get too comfortable: the Sodality is high on the Beliah Amendments' priorities list for capture. If the amendments aren't repealed, it could mean transfer out of the SCALLOP system for Unaltered Humans like Miranda - possibly leading to life sentences in a state-run system. Marion calls Miranda's mother, and she assures Miranda that she is still very much loved by her family - and to be brave. Marion assures Miranda further that she and Jack will be among the first to be interrogated by politicians and the governor - and quite possibly also amongst the first to be set free after the review sessions for repeal are complete - if the amendments are repealed. Due to her relationship with Jack - and no significant criminal record outside of said relationship - it is ruled that Miranda and Jack will likely remain safely within SCALLOP's system and not have to worry about transfer to a state penitentiary unless the amendments are upheld. Mallorie once again expresses her doubts to Lex that the agents of SCALLOP throwing the Sodality of Gerosha in prison, especially when both organizations have done similar things to save the world, is the right thing to do. For one, it seems a tad hypocritical. Lex responds that he means to ensure that all Sodality members thrown into SCALLOP prisons are treated as humanely as possible; understanding full well that they don't deserve the same treatment as the villains they've fought. Team Extirpon taken in The Opendi family quickly overhears word from the Navyrope Society of Jack's distress call, and check their message center. Eric informs his family that as angry as he is over the Beliah Amendments, the wiser course of action is the fight the Icy Finger as Extirpon. He warns them to head to Houston but keep a low profile. He'd go on ahead of them with Botan the Plant-Man and Emily Cormier, whom he suspects have also received the distress call by now. Emily calls up Pam and informs her that they have received the distress call, and Eric asks to speak to Jeral. Jeral states that he plans to join Eric in Italy; and that Emily has agreed to take the heat for Team Botan. Eric teleports to Jeral and Emily's place to discuss strategy with them, saying goodbye briefly to his family. He informs both them and the Cormiers that he feels the most responsible for the Beliah Amendments existing; yet is bothered even more that he's too important to take the fall. Pam assures Eric that all will be made right; but that he has to have faith in higher powers than himself. However, as Pam and Wilfredo attempt to get to the car for their trip to Houston, a SCALLOP agent arrives on the scene with a local officer. The two are quickly taken into custody. It's explained to them that them being related to Extirpon would make them very big targets of the Icy Finger by default, even if their connection to any of Eric's legally-questionable activities cannot be established in court. The skies over Alaska ablaze Mingmei and Shing arrive at the science base, then head to town. After a kiss, Mingmei gets out of the car at an auto body shop. Agent Brian Mizgel of SCALLOP is there, having a tire replaced. Mingmei explains the plan to Brian, and Shing encourages Brian to take good care of Mingmei. Brian assures Shing that he loves Mingmei and has every intention of honoring Shing's wishes. However, he also informs Shing that he must leave immediately - before Shing himself gets captured. Shing says his final goodbye to both of them, then flees - vowing to destroy the Icy Finger to honor Mingmei. Mingmei lists off the things that she's wanted for in Toklisana, as Brian embraces her and then places her in handcuffs. He takes her to the nearest police station while waiting for backup to send her to Texas. He informs her that she'll be with SCALLOP for at least a month, most likely aiding the Sodality Support Staff. However, a series of loud noises ensue outside the police station. The Phaemer Village Peacekeepers get into a dogfight with some Phaletori while trying to apprehend Marblefaun. Evan and Keet's pod is shot down, hitting a tool shed. Much to Keet's objection, both of them are arrested immediately. Socratic and Jackal decide to fall back. Without showing her face, media outlets in Toklisana announce that Agent Stung Hornet has turned herself in for crimes of espionage and prostitution dating back to almost a decade. Icy Finger operatives watching the media incident unfold suspect that there may be more to the story. They consider the capture of Keet and Time Capsule, however, particularly amusing for the Phaletori's push on Phaelon. Capture of the Sterlies As Jack and Miranda are being transported to holding cells, their captors find themselves being chased by Icy Finger agents. The car chase gives way to a gunfight in the streets. Jack helps jump Marion to safety in spite being cuffed. However, they find themselves in a parking lot ramp being held at gunpoint by an Icy Finger agent. Said agent is suddenly engulfed in blue flames from a grenade. A van swoops in and drops off Tiffany and Jordan Sterlie. The driver briefly gets out, removing his Navyrope mask and revealing himself to be Lyle Ritter. Marion expresses her disgust that her current romantic affair would join the Navyrope Foundation. Lyle warns Marion that the Foundation will stop at nothing to ensure Vince Finton does not get involved in any way in the latest Sodality-SCALLOP squabble. He shares a kiss with Marion, then tells her that SCALLOP will have to make do with the Sterlie mother-son team turning themselves in. Lyle drives off. Marion assures him that her disapproval of his involvement with the Foundation will not alter the terms of their relationship too greatly. Marion calls for backup, in spite Tiffany and Jordan not putting up a struggle. Tiffany explains that she intends to advocate for the Navyrope Foundation in interviews and in court, realizing she will need maximum security above and beyond any of the other Sodalists. Jordan explains that amidst the present heat level during the Beliah Amendment hearings, juvie will reduce his likelihood of being killed - that the Foundation heads all agreed to this with him. Marion smiles, stating that she admires Navyrope disciples for being so honest. Enter Lionfish Just north of the border between Washington state and Canada, Icy Finger agents wait at a shoreline for their newest test subject to surface from the water. Wallace Billings informs Fred Rochester that Tom Gubrig has now become a Marlquaanite able to breathe underwater - with enhanced strength and a penchant for stirring up mayhem. Having the boldness of a lion and amphibious lungs, they dub him "Lionfish." They instruct Lionfish to head to downtown Houston and meet up with some connections there. They will use Lionfish as a false flag to convince the public that the Beliah Amendments are necessary. They also inform him to stand at the ready, in case he is needed later to break Cupric out of prison. Little do they realize that the waters in their area are being patrolled by a Phexo that can breathe underwater: Isitoq Sundue / "Anarteq III." Anarteq informs the Canadian Mounties, who waste no time sending a squad to that location. Rochester and Gubrig provide Lionfish with a distraction while Lionfish flees into the water and begins swimming toward Chimerican waters. Anarteq requests permission to pursue; but is denied because of fears that SCALLOP would arrest him under the Kirby Act. He instead informs the Mounties to alert SCALLOP that Lionfish is coming. However, his signal gets jammed before he can finish his message. He is barely able to escape an Icy Finger submarine that threatens him. Dividing the Florentines As a conscience-stricken Michelle considers breaking off her affair with Angelo; Fabrezzio Antini, director of Ufficio di Monitorare L'Insolito (UMLI for short,) knocks on the door to her apartment. Angelo tells her that he completely understands if she wants to abstain from sex from that point onward, but hopes they can still have a relationship apart from business. Michelle promises him that she'll think things over. She opens the door for Fabrezzio, who informs them that they need to get Jordan and Celia and head to the Florentine Sodality's headquarters immediately to discuss Jack's distress call. Angelo calls up Chris and informs him to have his hologram at the Florentine base activated, so he can attend the meeting without actually being there. Fabrizzio alerts Celia that he has confirmation, and offers Celia a touching newsfeed of Madeline begging for information - even apologizing to Celia for years of neglect. Celia states that the Florentines need to travel to Toklisana and face the Icy Finger there, whether or not they find Madeline. Jordan states a willingness to go with her; but warns her that the Kirby Act is being enforced relentlessly. If Celia goes, she could get captured by SCALLOP. Given her outstanding warrants, she has a very high probability of going to prison. And given her role in Oisdaat's death, she could be transferred from SWCC to a regular prison - especially since she isn't an Altered Human. Jordan vows he'd get her out as soon as possible; but that she might have to wait. Fabrezzio promises the Reddlewicks he will do everything in his negotiating power to rescue either of them if that happens - and that he will keep in touch with Lex. Angelo states his agreement with Celia, but warns that Jordan should leave if worst comes to worst. Team Spaghetti Liberation will need two Florentines to help navigate the Geroshans on Italian soil. The other Florentines could find themselves joining Team Caged Dove whether they wish to or not. Michelle states that she is willing to join Caged Dove voluntarily, turning herself in to take some of the heat off of Jordan and Chris. Angelo informs her that he has no desire to join Caged Dove; but won't resist if SCALLOP does attempt to take him in. After all...he's the most dangerous member of the Florentines. Fabrizzio encourages Chris to stay where he is and wait for a signal that the Geroshan refugees have arrived and reported to him. He will allow Chris to meet up with them safely. Until then, Chris is to continue to lay low. Chris acknowledges. Jordan and Celia meet on a rooftop to discuss how dangerous their mission is. He asks her if she's been studying how to survive in a non-SCALLOP prison, in case she is sent there. She assures him that she has faith Lex will do everything possible to not have her sent there. But that Lex will inform Jordan of what to do if she does get sent there. She warns him that he too will have to be careful not to get caught. The outstanding warrants against the Sapphire Gang still apply to him too. The two share a kiss, then put on their oxygen masks and other protective gear. Jordan flies her high into the sky, so they can have a very quick trip across the Atlantic. Angelo shares a romantic moment with Michelle, using her romantic passion for him to fuel his abilities. He teleports them to Oklahoma, giving his GPS coordinates to Jordan so he and Celia can meet up. From there, they will travel by foot and by bus to Houston. Warning the Frenetis Field Agent Bezmipel Widnorik is sent to Louisiana specifically to inform the Frenetis that they will be given a free pass - if they agree not to leave Louisiana. They may visit Phaelon if specially called, but cannot be any place on Earth except Louisiana. Kyle and Charlotte agree to those terms. They state that while they are grieved that their Sodality friends are being mistreated in the other three states, protecting their neighbors from the merciless encroachment of Affadidah's forces remains their number one goal. Bezmipel is surprised to learn that with the increase in militarized gear, Kyle and Charlotte have trained to be soldiers and seldom use their powers anymore. Bezmipel calls to SCALLOP headquarters to affirm these results and be assured that Lex will be notified. However, no sooner does he accomplish this than he is hit with an RPG. Kyle takes the call while Charlotte helps remaining civilians escape. The McArthur Estate attacked Candi kisses Frank on the forehead good night, and tucks him into bed. She heads into the living room to discuss with Donte what they should do about the message Jack sent out. Donte states that he has no intention of running - that it would only put Candi and Frank in even worse trouble than they already are. Candi looks at her ankle, and is relieved that her tether light is still green. Donte asks why she keeps looking at it. She states it's because of her concerns that she'll be called in - rendering moot the five years she'd spent with it and forcing her to spend another five. He embraces her and ensures her that he will always love her. He also warns that due to the Kirby Act, they'd have to explain to Frank why he's going to jail too. None of the McArthurs would be getting off easy this time. He explains to her that they'll have to attend Jack's meeting, but that it could be a trap. They reach in for a kiss. No sooner do they finish kissing, then Candi's Centuition goes off. An Icy Finger agent attempts to launch a cyanide gas grenade through the living room window. Candi reacts, sending the grenade flying back out the window before detonating and killing the agent that launched it. Donte flies out the window, telling Candi to get Frank to safety. He attempts to fight; but he soon realizes that the Icy Finger prepared an MPF generator specifically to capture him with. He is forced to flee before he can get caught in its field. Candi and Frank get to their car, and begin driving off. Donte attempts to avoid the MPF generator as he take out Icy Finger cars stalking Candi's. He calls Candi up and tells her that he'll rendezvous with her as soon as it's safe. She informs Donte of her intention to go to the laundromat so Brian can arrest her like last time. Donte continues to ambush Icy Finger until Candi is able to drive safely to the laundromat. From there, she contact Brian. He reveals that his digital records from her feed reveal that she was driving erratically. She doesn't contest the notions. She informs Brian of the situation, and asks him how quickly he can get there. He explains that he is too busy transporting Mingmei, Keet, and Evan to Houston. Candi requests that he set her ankle monitor's GPS alignment to "South Pole," so the Waco police force will find her before the Icy Finger can. Brian warns her of the potential consequences, and she informs him that protecting Frank matters more to her than anything else. Brian reluctantly "S'Poles" her monitor. Candi says goodbye to Frank, then surrenders to the police cars that surround the laundromat. She is taken to a city jail almost immediately, informing them of everything that was going on and being told to wait patiently to be transferred to the SCALLOP Women's Containment Center. Dolly can't go fishing As Jeraime and Dolly Malestrom are at home discussing with her officer Agent Chad Orvain about a fishing trip, Chad gets a phone call that Dolly is to be brought in. In spite the Malestroms having only minimal involvement with the Sodality, Dolly's history is cited as reason she needs to return. She is S'Poled seconds later. Jeraime encourages her to go, and to join Team Caged Dove so she can battle the Beliah Amendments and get Judge Terry Beliah's evil legacy out of everyone's life once and for all. Dolly begrudgingly lets Chad arrest her, as he apologizes for ruining her plans for a fishing trip. The Pangs must strategize Agent Shaniqua Tamery alerts Hea that Icy Finger are everywhere in the area, and that Hea and John need to figure out a plan quickly. If given the order to take Hea in, Shaniqua will have little choice. She also alerts Hea to the fact that Candi and Dolly have been arrested. Hea informs Shaniqua that she is already forming a plan. Hea informs Marge and Tabby to have a family meeting, since the three of them are all that is left. She lets them know that they are not about to like what they hear next. Candi meets Tobias Meanwhile, a still-shaken Candi is calmed down by a sympathetic female officer. She is placed in a holding cell across from the one Tobias is being kept in. He breathes on the glass pane to make a symbol of a flash drive, hoping she will understand. She nods to inform him that she is aware of the Swappernetters. She breathes on her glass, making the Gerosha symbol. He nods in acknowledgement. The two stare at each other briefly, sharing in their understanding of the situation before wiping the glass and seating themselves in their respective cells. Notable characters by faction |-| Agents of SCALLOP= * Lex Philippine: The director, related to Candi and determined to play both sides of the Kirby Act to protect his friends while preserving SCALLOP's ability to operate as a legal entity. * Mallorie Philippine: Lex's supportive wife. * Shaniqua Tamery: The agent placed in charge of monitoring Hea and Tabitha Pang - and apprehending them if the order is brought forward. She is good friends with Hea at this point, allowing her to reason with Hea to negotiate a surrender if need be. * Chad Orvain: Dolly's probation officer, and a well-renowned SCALLOP agent. * Brian Mizgel: The agent put in charge of apprehending Mingmei. He has a crush on her, though he acknowledges that she will always love Shing more. He is also Candi's probation officer, forced to S'Pole her tether in order to protect her and her family from an Icy Finger onslaught. * Marion Wevenil: The agent put in charge of apprehending Jack and Miranda. She has a good working relationship with the Sodality, and was supportive in their filing of complaints against Oisdaat. * Bezmipel Widnorik: A field agent sent to clarify with Meerkat and Mukade the terms of their not being taken into custody. No sooner does he tell them the obvious, than he is killed by enemy gunfire from Affadidah's forces. |-| Phaemer Village Peacekeepers= * Keet Kabo: The PhVP's leader, who is captured in her attempt to apprehend Marblefaun and stabilize the political scene on Phaelon. * Evan Manicotti / Time Capsule: The lovable 90s nostalgia specialist with time dilation technology. He is also captured along with Keet, and will soon find himself at the SCALLOP Men's Containment Center. * Jake Semical / Jackal Semicolon: One of two ship pilots for the PhVP, who makes the decision to fall back after Keet and Time Capsule are captured. * Titus Rahmerthal / Socratic: One of two ship pilots for the PhVP. |-| Navyrope Society= * Vince Finton / Navyrope (mentioned): Founder of the Navyrope Society, having been placed in hiding by his own organization due to the Kirby Act and resultant heat - as well as his own health. It's decided that his sidekick Tiffany should take the heat for him for the time being, to maintain peace between SCALLOP and the Navyropes. * Tiffany Sterlie: Vince's sidekick, who agrees to testify in behalf of Vince while answering for her own alleged involvement in his alleged crimes. * Jordan Sterlie: Tiffany's son, who ensures his mother is safely put in custody even at the expense of his own capture. * Lyle Ritter: Marion's boyfriend, who is revealed to be a Navyrope soldier and to be more than he seems. |-| Sodality Founding Elites= * Candi McArthur / Ciem: The wife of Emeraldon, and now-legendary secondary protector of Waco after him. She is a veteran of the First and Second Battles for Houston, as well as of the Battle for Metheel. In spite this, her past legal complications have resulted in her being placed on five years of monitored probation. Protecting her son from harm, however, means jeopardizing her freedom - for possibly another five years! She is charged with reckless driving due to her efforts to escape Icy Finger assassins, and surrenders to police outside the same Waco Wonder Wash building that she fled to years earlier when Brian took her into protective custody over Gobargate. * Dolly Malestrom / Earwig: One of Candi's best friends, and also a veteran of several conflicts as a member of the Founding Elites. Due to her legal issues related to Darius' attempts to frame her, Dolly has been placed on the same five-year monitored probation program as Candi. When Candi is S'Poled, the same thing is done to Dolly just in case. She is annoyed by the lack of justice; but realizes that she's gotten away with enough questionably legal acts of vigilantism as the Earwig to warrant worse treatment than what she is getting. Also, she is wanted under the Kirby Act for giving the Purge-Flare a new costume. * Jeraime Malestrom: Dolly's husband, placed into witness protection for he duration of his wife's stay at SCALLOP Women's Containment Center. He is considered high-priority, since he is the reformed / retired supervillain Musaran. * Donte McArthur / Emeraldon: Candi's husband, who is an Emwault and therefore wanted under the Beliah Amendments to the Kirby Act - as well as his affiliation with the now-legally-targeted Sodality of Gerosha. Like Candi, he agrees that protecting his son Frank is worth himself being captured over. He is confident, however, that they will go easier on him - given his past record is significantly cleaner than Candi's. * Frank McArthur: The McArthurs' five-year-old son, who will one day manifest both their powers. He is a scared child at this point, and is placed by SCALLOP in their day care center at the SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center. While dressed up like a child offender, he is to be given far better treatment than the older, actually-criminal children housed in a different part of the same building. * Jeral Cormier / Botan the Plant-Man: One of the few remaining Plant-Man experiments to survive, but also heavily wanted under the Kirby Act - and because he destroyed a city many years ago. His temper has mellowed somewhat, but the emotionally volatile Jeral understands that consequences are on the way. Reluctantly, he agrees that his wife Emily will join Team Caged Dove and help take some of the heat off of him as he joins Spaghetti Liberation. * Emily Cormier: Jeral's brilliant biologist and chemist wife, willing to take some of the heat off of him by turning herself in over the Kirby Act. * Jack Mercreek / Jackrabbit: The main assembly representative for the Sodality of Gerosha, and a Leaper. He realizes that given his leadership role, he will be among the first the Kirby Act targets. He sends out a distress signal to both Sodalities, so that every member may make their own informed decisions about what to do next. In spite resenting being treated like a criminal, he goes to great lengths to protect Marion from harm when she is given the order to arrest him. * Miranda Kanla: Jack's fiancee, wanted under the Kirby Act because of her relationship to Jack and her role in the Support Staff - guiding the heroes through missions that may have involved some illegal activity. * Rev. Wilbur Brocklyn: The frail Core Founder who is taken in due to his failure to report on Sodality member activities. SCALLOP ensures he receives proper medical attention, in spite the state wanting Wilbur treated like a mob boss. * Kyle Freneti / Meerkat: A semi-retired member of the Sodality, a Leaper who is now more interested in his role as border patrol in Louisiana fending off Ameristani invasion. * Charlotte Yamamura / Mukade: A formerly legendary Centhuen Prototype from Tokyo, now Kyle's wife and also involved with border patrol in Louisiana. She and her husband narrowly avoid being taken in under the Kirby Act. |-| Sodality Legends= * Hea Pang: The Gray Champion's sidekick, who has recently given him a suit upgrade so he can help out in Italy. Under the Kirby Act, a warrant is pending for her arrest. She is prepared to turn herself in if necessary. * Tabitha Pang: Hea's daughter, who is endangered by the Kirby Act and waiting for instruction on how to get out of harm's way. * Marge Ramirez / Mapacha: A member of Team Gray and also a fashion model, interested in protecting the future of her latter career. * John Domeck / Gray Champion: The Icy Finger's ancient enemy, ready to accept whatever assignment necessary to bring them down - and then lobby for the freedom of his loved ones. * Anna Ramirez: Marge's adoptive mother, who accepts the responsibility from Hea of protecting Hester's locket from the Icy Finger. She agrees to go with John to Italy. * Pablo Ramirez: Marge's adoptive father, who agrees to go with John and Anna to Italy and work as support staff for Team Spaghetti Liberation. * Eric Opendi / Extirpon: The legendary, reality-warping killer who realizes that victory for the team in Italy is too important for him to not return to his old dirty work. Unfortunately, this requires him to leave his family behind - at the mercy of SCALLOP and local law enforcement. |-| Icy Finger= * Tom Gubrig / Lionfish: A new villain working for the Icy Finger, able to imitate Anarteq's powers but also having a few unique abilities of his own. * Eric Copperton / Cupric: A defeated freelancer who had worked for the Hebbleskin Gang, and was being kept in the maximum security wing of the SCALLOP Men's Containment Center. Rappaccini makes it clear he wants Cupric to be recruited to the Icy Finger and for him to escape from prison. * Wallace Billings: An Icy Finger foot soldier. * Fred Rochester: An Icy Finger foot soldier. |-| Sodality of Florence= * Angelo Abrami / Cocklebur: The Florentines' leader, who is still bitter over what happened to his ex-girlfriend years earlier. In spite this, he chooses to go with his team to Texas because he believes it the right thing to do - even though he is not excited that he might have to join Team Caged Dove. He has learned how to manifest his powers for mischief, and uses them at times to impress Michelle. * Celia Reddlewick / Taterbug: Jordan's wife and sidekick, determined to find and rescue her mother as well as battle the Icy Finger in Houston - simply because it's the right thing to do. She understands, however, that police there are just as after her as are the villains. * Chris Kennal / Purge-Flare: A violent vigilante who is laying low until given the clear to operate openly again, given the law doesn't like him that much more than it does the scum he helps them take down. He is legendary for the fact that nobody has ever managed to capture him. His career as a vigilante began as early as 2009, making him even more a veteran than Cocklebur. * Michelle Winston / Feruga: A Centhuen Prototype who is dating Angelo. She believes that the Beliah Amendments need to be defeated, and is willing to join the effort to defeat it even if she gets sent to prison for doing so. * Jordan Reddlewick / Sapphire King: A reformed super-thief who is determined to join Team Spaghetti Liberation and avoid capture if at all possible. Even so, he realizes the need to visit Texas in spite the oustanding warrants against him and risk involved. |-| Chinese MSS= * Miriam McLaine / Agent Sniperbadger: Candi's sister, a skilled hacker, wanted under the Kirby Act. The Chinese have sent her into hiding to avoid her being extradited to Texas. * Agent Scratched Hen: The agent in charge of escorting Miriam and her family to safety. * Shing Xu / Agent Black Rat: Team leader of Team Black Rat, who vows to find a way to join the Florentines in Italy and stop whatever the Icy Finger is planning there. He is torn over the need to turn in his girlfriend to authorities, and wants to ensure her sacrifice isn't in vain. * Mingmei Cheng / Agent Stung Hornet: Miriam's former mentor and Shing's girlfriend. She agrees to go to the SCALLOP Women's Containment Center as a peace offering, to keep Toklisanan authorities from hunting Miriam - which could start a war. She is taken in by Brian, who admits to having a crush on her. |-| Other= * Fabrezzio Antini: Director of Ufficio di Monitorare L'Insolito ("UMLI.") He becomes a liaison between the Florentines and the Italian government, while directing the UMLI that tracks their activities and attempts to keep them on the correct side of the law. He considers Chris to be his biggest liability. * Isitoq Sundue / Anarteq III: The grandson of Akiak Sundue, the original Anarteq. He is now working for the Canadian Mounties and the Canadian Coast Guard, policing shorelines near the border with Chimerican Washington. His effort to confront Lionfish doesn't go well. * Tobias Reno: A high-ranking teenage member of the Swappernetters, captured by SCALLOP to protect him from Icy Finger assassination after witnessing the murder of one of his peers. An inactive Leaper, the Kirby Act was used as justification for his arrest. Development The early ideas for this episode arrived in late February of 2015, with the episode first being mapped out the week of June 22nd of that same year. "Shaken Elite Foundations" picks up almost immediately where "Wither or Not" left off, and shows the immediately catastrophic effects of the Kirby Act on the Sodality's ability to operate freely. It also sets the stage for them to be split into the strike teams of Caged Dove and Spaghetti Liberation, where the former will answer for the Sodality's alleged past crimes and the latter will seek to neutralize the enemy in Italy. The concept of "S'Poling" is first introduced in this episode. See also * Sodality: Vindication * "Wither or Not" * S'Poling External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144/Sodality Sodality] concept art panel gallery at DeviantArt Category: Vindication episodes